


The Babysitter

by WeabooCreature



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, but then that leave out muggy and i cant do him like that, it was going to be called the cup cleaner lmao, it's all platonic and sweet, kinda short tbh but i just wrote whatever, okay so i was bored and wrote some fluff, reader is the babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: pro tip: make sure to buff and shine cups/mugs whenever they get dirty





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> You are the babysitter of a cup and a mug and they pick a fight with a butterfly

“Elder Kettle, I know they’re still kids but why do they need someone to watch over them? They saved the entire isle from the devil! They can easily handle themselves!” 

The boys weren’t hard to take care of, asides from when Cuphead tried to act older than he really was, since all they wanted to do all day was to go out adventuring and see things that they hadn’t explored yet. If you were being honest with yourself it was a lot of fun to follow the two brothers though when they got into fights you were the one to patch them up. Mugman was a little more clumsy while Cups always tried to ‘defeat the enemy’ in one go so the pair always had more than enough for you mend. 

Even so, they proved to everyone they were more than capable of protecting each other but Elder Kettle always asked for you to babysit them just in case something ever happened and they needed an adult. 

He chuckled and glanced off to where the brothers were chasing down butterflies. “...That’s the safest thing they could ever do.” You said though couldn’t help but smile at seeing Mugs watch a butterfly from afar while Cups was chasing them down. 

The scene was peaceful as could be until there was rustling coming from the bushes. The pair were wide eyed at seeing a very large butterfly flying above the both of them making its wings blow them away. Cups was on the defense as he held his hand up to the butterfly already shooting at it while Mugs came rushing towards you. 

“You have to tell him to stop! He only ever listens to you because you’re cute!” Well. Okay then. 

You rushed over to Cuphead to get him to stop only to have him ignore you and say he could do this. Before he could fire another shot you wrapped your arms around his stomach and picked him up, ignoring all his squriming and kicking though very careful with his hands. 

“Hey! I had this put me down I’m not a baby!” He yelled at you, turning to look at you and you could feel his head start heating up with the contents inside bubbling up. 

The butterfly by now was back to all the smaller ones caring for them and having them huddled under its wings. Then it clicked. With a small groan you carried Cuphead to the parent butterfly and set him down next to it, hearing the angry buzzing from it as it crossed its arms. 

Your arms were also crossed over your chest as you watched Cups stuff his hands in the pockets of his shorts and kick at the ground. The motion was adorable if not for the situation. 

“Go on Cuphead. Apologize to them, you almost hurt all their babies.” Cuphead took a deep breath and looked up at it. 

“I’m sorry for messing with your babies,” He mumbled, getting his shoulder bumped by Mugman and you waved your hand in a circle for him to continue. “And for trying to hurt you.” 

“And for calling them small ugly demon spawn.” Mugs added and Cup snickered pushing him away. 

“I did not say that!” 

Mug had a giggle fit. “Maybe not but I know you were thinking it too!” 

“ **Boys.** ” Your tone brought them to attention, watching them lower their heads and look back to the parent butterfly. 

“We’re sorry and hope you can forgive us.” They said, the straws in their heads scrunching down some and you knew they were embarrassed. 

There was a happy buzzing sound coming from the baby butterflies at this and a similar sound from the parent. You took this as it accepting their apology as they all flew away back to the bushes in the forest. The boys looked up at you, wanting your praise for doing the right thing. Your pursed your lips together. You had definitely spoiled them too much ever since you started to babysit them. 

”Don’t give me that look, Cuphead. You could have seriously hurt them,” Cups had a sheepish blush on his face and Mugs giggled. “You too Mugman. You never should have added that last part, I thought you would have known better than to say something so mean.” You scolded. 

”But-” 

”No buts! You’re both old enough to know right from wrong.” You sighed when you saw Mugs’ eyes getting glossy and sniffle, Cups’ doing the same only biting his lip and roughly wiping his nose and eyes. You sighed and opened your arms out to them having to crouch down for them to hug you properly. In the blink of an eye they were both in your arms trying to get the most out of the hug from the other and you gently massaged at their backs to calm them down. 

It was amazing how quick they were to melting your heart as well as wanting to make you laugh from how cartoonish their actions were no matter what it is. Smiling at them, you wiped away their tears and patted their cheeks. “Alright, we’re just gonna hang out here for today. You two already had enough fun and I ran out of band aids.” 

They both nodded then raced each other back to Elder Kettles place where he was waiting with a warm smile. You stood up properly brushing dirt off of yourself and went by his side, watching the two run around playing. 

You heard a soft whistle mix laugh come from Elder. “See, that’s why they need you. They listen to you and you’re level headed enough to not yell at them or be frustrated.” 

”Maybe you’re right.” 

The both of you talked about gossip that was happening on the isle. Apparently if someone wanted drama it would be best to go to Elder about it seeing as the two of you had been talking for an hour already about who’s doing who or who fought with who. Even though you had been living here for a few months now, the isle seemed so large to you but from how he’s describing it it’s as if it’s just a small town where everyone knows everyone. 

”From what I heard from the boys, The Devil had called King Dice his good-for-nothing lacky! Can you believe that? I would imagine that he doesn’t exactly do much asides from watching over the casino but still!” He let out a whistle laugh, steam puffing out his spout and slapping his knee. 

Soon enough the boys had ran to the bench you and Elder were sitting at, coming back with a few scratches and bruises though both were grinning at you with their hands behind their backs. 

”We got you something!” Cuphead spoke first, grinning up at you widely and bouncing on his toes. 

”Yeah! It was my idea but Cups went overboard like the show off he is.” Mugnan was shoved by Cuphead and they started play fighting. 

”Show them what you brought before you both destroy it.” Elder Kettle broke off their little spat and they nodded. 

Bringing their arms from behind their backs they both had a makeshift bouquet of flowers and grass, dirt staining their gloves but you would get mad at them for that later. For now however, you were in awe from the sentiment and grinned back at them, taking the flowers from them though had to at the same time for them not to think you favored one over the other. 

”These are beautiful, thank you so much boys!” You really meant it. It wasn’t often that they gave you things that weren’t bugs or the tooth they had gotten from someone they fought so flowers and grass was very much appreciated. 

”They liked mines better than yours!” Mugs said happily. 

Cuphead gasped loudly. “No they didn’t! Yours had too much grass in it!” 

”Take that back!” 

”No! Yours sucked!” 

You sighed, playing with the flowers as their fought with each other.


End file.
